1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal for recognizing text using optical character recognition and recommending applications and a method for controlling the same.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Recent mobile terminals such as smartphones provide various multimedia services such as data communication, camera, DMB, video playback, text message services as well as voice call functions.
It is possible to acquire images including text such as a business card, magazine, logo, sign and printout using cameras of mobile terminals and to extract text from the acquired image using optical character recognition (OCR).
When text is extracted from an image using OCR, although the entire text included in the image can be extracted, only specific text designated by a user cannot be extracted from the image.